Searching for an alpha
by harrypotterfangirl70
Summary: Description inside story. Warning, gay and lesbian content, as well as a female Kiba because why the hell not, aslo there WILL be smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Finding an Alpha please support the official release of the anime as well as Finding an Alpha, as this fan fiction is inspired by Finding an Alpha. Werewolves, werepanthers, sparrowmen, fairies, and magic along with the craziness of the Naruto world, what could possibly go wrong? Kankuro's father is a werepanther and his mom is half fair folk and half human, he is the only one of the sand sibs to inherit any powers. All Inuzaka are werewolves . All Fanalis are fairfolk. Please comment and enjoy _**Bold** **italics**_ flashback Normal _italics_ characters are in thought. "Character is speaking" **( time skip)**

The names stopped

"Kankuro Sabaku. Vs. Kibana Inuzaka-Fanalis

Once her name was called, all of the joinin froze and looked at her in a mixture of fear and surprise. She smirked to herself as she jumped down into the ring, ready to bring the smack down on her opponent, whom she just happened to be good friends with, as they where both council members and representatives for the were people population of their villages. Kankuro was already waiting for her with an amused smirk on his face " _If_ _she goes all out then I_ _might be is some serious trouble." "_ You better not go easy on me because I'm a girl" she said with a determined look on her face. "Well, we will see if you can handle my puppets, you scrawny werewolf" he said quietly. Kiba smiled at him slightly, and just as she was about to give a sarcastic comment, a loud and obnoxious voice rang out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR NAME IS KIBANA HAHAHA" the look that Kiba sent into the stands would have frozen the hottest hell fire, and put fear in into the heart of death himself, it was something only she could do, for she had the normal Inuzaka iris shape with no pupils, but her eyes were the same color as her father's eyes, a beautiful shade of ice blue. Sadly Naruto didn't notice her glare, but everyone else did, and they shuttered with fear, "SHUT THE FUCK UP NARUTO, MY NAME IS KIBA, YOU GOT THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKING DUMBASS!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs making Naruto go pale as a sheet and shut up. Kankuro chuckled to himself, "You are still just as terrifying as the day that we met"

 ** _It was a beautiful day in Sauna, everyone was enjoying themselves, except for a 6 year old boy who was being bullied by academy_ _students_. " You really _think that you will become a ninja, your demon of a brother has a better chance" " HOW DARE YOU CALL GARRA A DEMON YOU ASS HOLE" Screamed the little boy, drawing the attention of a stranger who was walking by the shallow ally way. The academy students then began to beat him up again. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HIM" A voice bellowed in rage. The bullies froze mid-swing. At the front of the ally way was a five year old boy, wearing brown shorts, and a grey parka with black fur edging. Inside the parka was a small white puppy. " Stay out of it little boy." One of the bullies said. The bully went to push the hooded stranger, but his hands where caught and the bully was thrown at least 50 yards. The stranger then said, "I'm a girl, dumbass, now SCRAM!". As the bullies ran away he, no, she said "hey are you ok?" with a softness in her look that a could've come from a mother. Kankuro just nodded, not trusting his voice to work. " Well that's good. My name is Kibana but everyone just calls me Kiba. And this little guy in my parka is Akamaru. What's your name?" she asked with a smile, as Akamaru barked in agreement. "Ka...o" he said meekly. Kiba the frowned. "Ok, if we are going to be friends then you have got to speak up." Kankuro then looked at her in supprise. "Wait, friends?" he asked hopefully, he never had any friends. "Yep, now what is your name again?" he, no she asked with a friendly smile. "Kankuro" He answered "Well then kitty you and I are the first werewolf and werepanther friends"Kankuro looked at her in suprise "Wait a minute, how did"She interrupted him before he could finish his sentence "I can smell that you are a werepanthern"Kiba said, tapping the side of her nose "Oh, ok" He said "Hey will you show me around Sauna?"_**

"Begin!" The proactctor said." You really should wear shoes Kiba" Kankuro said quietly. Kiba then stuck her tounge out at him. She preferred not to year shoes, it allowed her to wear her father's bracelet that he gave her before he left. It was beautiful, it had three beads set into the metal band, two large ones and one small one. The two big beads where different colors, one was blue and the other one was silver but the small one was pink and in between the two large beads, it was all that she had left of her father, so she didn't know why people looked at her strange at the fact that she didn't wear shoes. It confused her. They started circling each other until Kiba lunged forward at an inhumane speed and, with inhumane strength, grabbed the object wrapped in bandages and threw it while punching 'Kankuro' hard enough to shatter him into little pieces of wood. "You should know better than to use a puppet clone when fighting me" Kiba said with a twitch of her eyebrow. "REALLY! YOU JUST HAD TO DESTROY MY PUPPET _!" He's mad now, good, now I can see how good his sword skills are._ "So are you going to take this fight seriously now and not play around with your dolls, kitty?" She asked with sarcasm dripping off every syllable. There was an audible gasp from all four of the teams from Sauna, only a person with a death wish would say that to Kankuro in front of Garra. The fourth Kazakage looked at the fourth Hokage(AN: Naruto's parents aren't dead, the third gave his life to seal the nine tails into Naruto, and the sand siblings father is not dead eather there will be an invasion by the sound village only, and Garra is very protective of his siblings, and vice versa) nervously, but the fourth Hokage was just smiling. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"Kankuro bellowed. "You heard me doll-face, now draw your sword and let us fight for real." Kiba said in a calm voice. "FINE! But my blade of fire and earth is stronger than you may think." Kanuro said as he calmed down. "Well we will just have to see if your one blade can hold up against my two blades" Kiba said with a smirk as she drew her blade of ice and then her blade of light. "Akamaru I want you to go and sit with Hinata ok" "Bark" "Good boy, well doll boy, lets start" Kiba said with a look that flashed between anger and determination. Kankuro smiled at that look, he loved that look,from the way her beautiful eyes shone with determined rage, to the way her mouth was set, that look made it hard to control the urge to go and kiss her senseless right then and there. He didn't of course, they where just friends, right? emWe are just friends, there is no way she could have romantic feelings for me. But unbenounced to Kankuro, Kiba was having the same thoughts about him. Kankuro drew his sword and they began to fight( AN: I do not know how to write a sword fight, so this will be left to the imagination) The fight had lasted three whole hours, and in the end Kakuro forfited because he was tired.  
( **Two** **days** **later** )

Kiba was waiting at the destination point for Kankuro. What is taking him so long? Then "Why are you all ways early?" She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "What is this about kitty, why did you want to meet me on top of the Hokage monument?" Kiba asked with confusion. "It's about Garra, I'm worried about the seal breaking and the demon taking control of Garra, and since you are the best at seals, other than the Hokage's wife, I came to ask for help" Kankuro said with concern and worry in his voice. "I will help him, but you must use a sleeping spell to get everyone to fall asleep to night, including Garra. Other wise I will not be able to seal the demon properly" Kiba said with a tender voice. Kankuro smiled in thanks and said "Ok".

( **Later** , **at** **night** )

Kiba entered Garra's room through the window and prepared the room and Garra for the new seal that she was going to put on him. "Thank you for doing this" A voice said. "You're my best friend Kankuro, I would do anything to help your family." Kiba said as she did the jutsu for the new seal. "Well, I'm done" She said as a flash of light came from Garra's tattoo on his forehead. "Thank you again" Kankuro said with a smile. "No problem, see you tomorrow?" Kiba asked "Yea, see you tomorrow, Kiba"As she turned to leave, Kankuro called out to her "Hey Kiba". "Yes kitty?" She asked. "Umm well, there is this dumpling cart that travels from Sauna to Konoha, and it is pretty good so I was wondering" She interrupted him before he could finish "I'll see you at 1:00pm ok?" Kankuro smiled and said "Ok, see you at one"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto

 **8:00 am the next morning)**

She was close to a mental breakdown. Being a tomboy did not help, because she had no clothes that she could wear on a date. "Urrgh!" Kiba cried out as she threw another shirt on her bed adding to the mound of shirts covering Akamaru. "W-what's wrong K-Kiba?" She turned to see Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari in her room. "Well I have a date, and I don't have anything to wear, and I'm meeting him at one, can you guys help me?"Kiba asked pleadingly. Ino then smiled at her and said "Well then, I'm glad that I brought your birthday present early. Here you go." Ino then handed Kiba a bag that contained "A DRESS!" Kiba exclaimed with a light blush spreading a cross her face. "Yep, I still have to thank Hanna for getting me your measurements" Ino said with a smile across her face. "Well, who ever this guy is, his socks will be nocked off. I don't think that even my brother has seen you in a dress, let alone a spring dress" commented Temari. The dress in question was knee length, spaghetti strapped so it showed off some of her clivage, and was white with a pattern of blue and purple flowers, it was not loose but it was also not tight, it was a perfect in between. "But I don't wear dresses." Kiba whined. "Well, if you want to impress this boy, then I suggest that you wear it, besides your friend went through a lot of trouble to get your measurements, Kibana" A voice said "M-mom, how long have you been standing in my doorway?" Kiba asked, her face turning a darker shade of red. "Long enough, so who is he" Tsume said with a growl at the end of her sentence. She needed to make sure that he was worthy of her daughter's heart, as well as strong enough to provide for any possible children in the future. She was hopping that Kiba had better taste in men than Hanna did. "Kankuro Sabaku, he invited me to lunch, he is a representative for the werepanthers of Sauna." Kiba said quietly, with a glance toward Temari, and was supprised by the smile Temari had, it was an about time smile. "Ok then, you have my permition to date him." Tsume said. "Wait, WHAT" exclaimed Hanna, who had been evesdroping on the whole conversation. "How come Kibana gets an ok to have a boyfriend, but I don't!" Hanna said with anger in her voice. "Get better taste in men, then mabey you might get my blessing." Tsume said calmly as she walked out of Kiba's room. "Alrighty then, lets get you ready for that date Kiba, now where is your hair brush?" Sakura asked. "O-over here S-Sakura." Hinata replied. "Wait, what are you guys going to do?" Kiba asked nervously. "Well, isn't it obvious? We are gonna brush your hair and put you in that dress." Temari replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**( 1:00 pm)**

 _What is taking her so long, normally she is the early bird not me._ "Hey Kankuro" Kankuro turned around to say something, only to become speech less. In front of him was Kiba with her waist length brown hair down and fully brushed, and wearing a dress, not any type of dress, but a white, blue and purple floral print spaghetti strapped spring dress that was knee length. "Wow Kiba, you look amazing." Kankuro said with wide eyes and a light blush, "It's not like I did it for you! Dumbass!" Kiba said with a slight blush spreading across her face. "Well are you two going to order some dumplings, or what?" the cart owner asked. They then proceeded to order and eat. "So how long are we going to spy on them dobe?" Asked a bored voice. "Shut up teme, I want to see if Kankuro can tame Kiba." Naruto said. "Well, with the way she was blushing, I'd say that he would be able to do it." Shikamaru replied to Naruto's question. "Why do you want to know, dobe?" Asked Sasuke in an extremely bored tone, that masked his extreme curiosity. "Because teme, have you noticed that Kiba has more masculinity then all of us combined, if Kankuro can make her more feminine then" Naruto was then cut off by Temari "He won't change her, he loves her just the way she is." "But" "As much as I hate to say it, fan girl here has got a point" Ino said, cutting off Naruto again. "S-so why d-did you guys want t-to spy on K-Kiba's first date?" Asked a curious Hinata. "Becuase I want to see Kiba's first date, that's why I'm here." answered a rather excited Sakura. "I wonder what they are talking about?" Shikamaru said with curiosity. "Most likely the new peace treaty that they are trying to get the other ninja villages were people to agree on. Which confuses me, by asking her on a date, Kankuro has put both himself and Kiba in a compromising position" Answered Temari. "Wait, what do you mean?" Naruto asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "If Kankuro and Kiba start dating before the treaty is finalized, then the other representatives might think that Kiba's loyalty is to the Sand and not the Leaf or that Kankuro is loyal to Kiba and the Leaf and not Sauna. I also want to know why all of you, with the exception of Temari, are spying on my brother and potential girlfriend on their first date." An extremely cold and pissed off sounding voice said. "G-Garra, what are you doing here", asked a now pale Naruto. "Isn't it obvious? I'm spying on my brother on his first date." Garra said in a monotone voice. "W-wait d-did Kankuro j-just pay the b-bill?" asked Hinata, who was only stuttering due to her closeness to Sakura. "Oh my god. Garra, Kankuro just paid the bill!" exclaimed an excited Temari. They all watched as Kankuro and Kiba got up from the seats at the cart and went for a walk around the village. Everyone followed them soon gaining in their little spy group the rest of the Konoha 12, Anko, Iruka, and all of the senseis ( A.N. I'm gessing that is how you spell sensei in the plural sense). As they walked Kankuro took Kiba's hand in his, expecting immediate rejection, but he felt her hand close around his and her head come to rest on his shoulder. "I say that we get closer to congratulate them and their YOUTHFULNESS!" " hush now Lee, we do not want to end Kiba's date with your loud voice, not when destiny finally smiled down upon her." Neji told his boyfriend, Lee. "We probably should get closer to them, don't you agree Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked before kissing Hinata's cheek, everyone agreed to get closer to the interesting couple. "So, what's with the red face paint?" Kankuro asked out of curiosity. "Oh, it's not face paint" Kiba answered. "Well, what are they ?" Kankuro asked again. "Well, they're actually birth marks, they symbolize that I have enherated all of the kekki genki that come with being born into the Inuzaka clan, you know the super human speed and strength as well as inhuman senses, and the howl of the alpha wolf." Kankuro and everyone else where shocked at what they had herd, they could not believe that Kiba had any type of kekki genki, especially not the ones that she had just listed. "Oh and by the way, if you guys want to continue stalking us, then I suggest taking lighter steps if I where you, and Sasuke you should just kiss Naruto now, he feels the same way as you. I can smell the boner on both of you from 17 kilometers away." Kiba said with a straight face while turning around and placing her hands on her hips before continuing her scolding. "Oh, and Iruka and Kakashi sensei, I suggest that you bathe after having sex, I can smell it, and I don't mind that the two of you are in a romantic relationship, but the smell makes it hard to eat my food. Same thing goes for you Asuma and Kereni(A.N I guess that's how you spell her name, please tell me other wise though.) sensei and you to Anko and Gai sensei." Kiba said with a straight face and monotone voice that could rival Shino's. By now Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, Gai, Asuma, and Kereni where so red in the face that they could be mistaken as tomatoes. Everyone else couldn't breathe because they where laughing so hard. "Well, I guess that what people say is true, you can't fool the nose of an Inuzaka" commented Baki sensei. "Well since I'm home now I should probably go inside, see ya later Doll boy" Kiba commented to Kankuro before pulling him in to a soft yet passionate kiss some what scarring Naruto for life and making it awkward for everyone else. When Kiba pulled and walked away, she left a dazed Kankuro who's only comment about the kiss was "God damn, who the he'll taught her that?" He then walked home with the help of Temari and Garra with a big gofey smile on his face.


End file.
